Dangan Ronpa 3: City of Despair
by DestinyParadox20
Summary: Welcome everyone, to Hope's Peak Academy's latest field trip! Enjoy your days in this beautiful city, with our electric fences, countdown bombs, and the fear your other classmates will murder you! This is, the City of Despair! SYOC CLOSED!
1. SYOC

**Upupupu~ Welcome everyone, to a new school year for Hope's Peak Academy! I'm Monokuma, played by the illustrious Destiny Heart 13. And I, like any other sane person, would love to see killing between young boys and girls! Upupupupupupu~**

**And I'm Paradox Mind 7, also a contributing writer to this game. I apologize for my little sister's actions; Dangan Ronpa really gets to her… Probably like how I am with Corpse Party… All that blood and guts, children… slaughtered… death… Moving that aside, we have decided to start this… thing. Honestly I'm just going along with my little sister's wishes… so yeah, here's our stuff.**

***To make things easier, we are submitting four of our OCs, two boys and two girls, one or two you may recognize from other SYOC stories.**

***There is no time limit, but we will write the first chapter after we have additional characters.**

***The characters must be accepted by messaging, unless you're a guest in which you can submit through review.**

***Characters we would like to have submitted: Good Luck, who now has to be a boy.**

***Be unique! Think of characters that have a Talent, but are freaking FUN OR WEIRD! Think Gundam, Ibuki, Asahina, Fukawa, Sonia, Nidai, etc. **

***AND BE PREPARED FOR DEATH GALORE, YOU BASTARDS. –Destiny Heart**** 13**

* * *

**SYOC Form**

Name:

SHSL Title:

Gender: (Male/Female/Gay/Transvestite/Transgender)

Age:

Birthday:

Height:

Weight:

Looks and Distinguishable Features: (Hair color, eye color, skin complexion, peculiar hair style)

Fashion Style: (You may give the general idea of his/her outfits and/or specific examples.)

Personality:

Manner of Speech: (This will be a huge help in writing dialogue. You may write examples of their quotes and/or describe the way they talk. Do they speak nicely, condescending or stoic? How wide is their vocabulary?)

Likes & Dislikes:

Background: (Family, education, traumatic experiences, home life, hobbies?)

Talents/skills: (The abilities your character possesses that allowed him/her to receive the title of SHSL)

Emotional State: (What does your character think about? How does he/she react to frustrating emotions, to success or to embarrassment? What is important in their lives?)

Behavior: (How does your character behave, move, respond?)

Human Interaction: (How do others react your character, to what they say and do? Do others see them the same way? Does the character see himself/herself in the same way? Does he/she have a lot of friends? Enemies?)

Most Unusual Characteristics:

Life Perspective: (How does your character see life differently from most other people?)

Distinguishable Factors: (How is your character different from others similar to him/her?)

First Impressions: (What would someone who meets your character for the first time be most likely to notice- or least likely to notice?)

_POSSIBLE MOTIVES__: If you wish for your character to be a culprit, make sure to fill this out creatively! If your character is a survivor or a victim, you can make them small._

Mental Stability: (Is your character sane? Does he/she have mental disorders like Komaeda? A Split personality like Fukawa? An incredible low self-esteem like Tsumiki? Any superiority or inferiority complexes? And any other complex disorder [behavioral, psychological, anti-social] Be creative. The world of psychology is vast and deep. But with the help of Google and Wikipedia, I'm sure you can find some crazy syndrome for your character.)

Worst Moment in Life: (The most embarrassing, emotionally scarring and tragic event in their lives. Publicly humiliated? Raped? Ostracized? Abused? Bullied? Don't hold back.)

Absolute Fear: (A despair-inducing nightmare that they themselves should be the only ones to know of)

Most Important Thing in Life: (Something he/she values more than his/ her life. The happiness of his/her friends? The last gift from his/her deceased loved one? A faithful doll or pet? A soul mate? A parent? A best friend? A mere object? Hope? Despair?)

Most Abominable Thing in Life:

Dark Secret: (Something that your character swore to never tell anyone in his/her life. This can be shameful, embarrassing or downright despicable)

How Would They Feel if Someone Knew That Secret:

If They could Have Any Wish Granted, What Would it Be and Why:

_GAME ROLE:_

Position in a school trial:

Player Category: (Culprit, Victim or Survivor? Not everyone can be a survivor, so please do not restrict yourself to the third choice. There is no definite number of survivors yet.)

Possible Execution: (Required, even for those who aren't culprits. You don't have to be too cruel. Just give me an idea for how they should atone for their sin of murder.)

Possible Love Interest: (_This will not be addressed until later_)

Most Badass/Deep Quote Possible:

**End Form**

* * *

**Now we introduce the student roster. They are:**

**Girls**

**Sora Imayoshi- SHSL Pastry Chef (Destiny Heart 13)**

**Miki Okazaki- SHSL Seamstress (Paradox Mind 7)**

**Hanako Amaya- SHSL Medium (xxpandaheroxx)**

**Auruka Micho- SHSL Attorney (FreezeThunder)**

**Kanade Maiyuri- SHSL Pianist (Sakura Dragon of Yin)**

**Diana 'Snapback' Valentine- SHSL Street Performer (UberDuper)**

**Mandy Jenifer Dimuc- SHSL B****rainiac (Wings4148)**

******Amane Ikeda- SHSL Spy (Spontaneous Extremist)**

**Boys**

**Nathaniel Robinson- SHSL Fencer (Destiny Heart 13)**

**Keiichi Yoshikazu- SHSL Cheer Captain (Paradox Mind 7)**

**Jude Beckett- SHSL Escapist (JayTboxer)**

**Akihisa Futonomi- SHSL Swordsman (Shadowplayer360)**

** Kaishi Morita- SHSL Water Polo Player(Spontaneous Extremist)**

**Kousuke Kurosawa- SHSL Tattoo Artist (KomoriRin)**

** Yoshi Yomohiro- SHSL Storyteller (HeroNoMore)**

**Isamu Minobe- SHSL Good Luck (xxpandaheroxx)**

**So, we eagerly await on who will partake in… wait for it…**

**DANGAN RONPA 3: City of Despair! **

**Finally, yes! Let's get this Mutual Killing Started!**

**Boys: 8/8**

**Girls: 8/8**


	2. The City Life of Mutual Friendship 0-1

**PM7: We said we would do it, and we did! So to begin the story, we are now introduced to a few of the characters. So, let's start with what is known as an introduction, followed by a body, and then the conclu-**

**D13: Yeah, yeah, that's great and all, but what everyone is hoping for is MUTUAL KILLING! Am I right people?! Hell's Yeah! And we got that all here! Staring: A bunch of little BASTARDS WHO HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON! **

**PM7: …right. Anyway let's begin. Showtime!**

**Prologue: The City Life of Mutual Friendship**

* * *

_Unknown_

_I remember… things…._

_A memory that falls apart… when I try to grab it…_

_The more I try to catch it… the more it evades me…_

_I'm sitting down… in a train. My hands are on knees, and I'm looking ahead of me. The seat across from me is empty, the only occupants are an elderly couple a few feet away. The window just shows a blur of colors, making it impossible to separate individuals from themselves. But the orange glow of the afternoon sun follows no matter what._

_But I can barely focus for some reason… everything feels hazy… like I'm in syrup, but everything isn't. Of course, my similes never make sense. I try to remember back before this; why did I get on this train on the first place? _

_A letter… from some school… an online forum… Super… Level… what does that….?_

_I hear garbled noises; an announcement that I'm… somewhere… I can't understand, so I have no idea where I am. The train starts to slow down, and the window finally shows a view, a train station. I get up… and I start walking to the exit… My vision is getting blotchy and muddled... the doors slide open, and then, before everything fades to darkness… I hear a voice say-_

"_Rise and shine!"_

"Whoa!"

I jolt up from my dream, by the sound of a jet engine screaming in my ear! Unfortunately, I slip on my shoes, and crash down to the floor, my hair covering my eyes. What the Hell was that?

A male voice rings out, "Geez, Yoshikazu! You nearly gave the girl a heart attack!" While another, also male, replies, "Eeh? I thought you guys wanted her to wake up?" A third joins in, a girl this time, sounding gentle, "Yes, but, we didn't want you to damage her ear drums. She's probably frightened now."

Frightened? Me?

Deciding to just know what was going on, I moved my hair out of my eyes with my right hand, but while doing so, I stopped. On my wrist was… some watch I have never owned in my life, and I would know if I bought something like this. Ignoring the three voices, I looked at the watch, and was puzzled by its design. It was one of those digital watches, the ones with the glowing screens; the part around my wrist was pure black leather or something, and it felt a little tight. Around the screen, the little holder thing for it, was divided into two colors, black and white, and on screen was a flashing number, the number seven.

I instinctively reached for the watch, to get a better look after I took it off, but I heard a "Stop." And then I looked up. I was surprised to see someone near my face, probably a couple of inches, and I flinched a bit from it. It was the girl.

Seeing that she startled me, she started waving her hands in front of me. "Ah, sorry, sorry. Didn't mean to freak you out there." I was able to get a good look at her and see who this girl was, and I saw that she looked about my age. The first thing I noticed was the veil she was wearing, and noticing that she pulled it back from her face. She had long, frizzy black hair and sharp green eyes, her skin was light and blemish free, save for some freckles dusting her cheeks.

She held out a hand to me, and realizing I was still on the ground, I took it and was pulled up. I got a better view of what she was wearing; a flowing lavender shirt, a long white skirt with a train, blue sandals, and 10 gold bracelets on both arms, five for each arm.

Looking behind her I saw the sources of the other voices: two boys, a red head wearing a yellow tracksuit, and the other had black hair, some covering his left eye, and wearing a black jacket and black scarf; their outfits really stood out among the metal walls.

'_Wait, metal walls?'_

I do a 180 on my surroundings, but I get nothing to explain where I am. We were in a square room, a bit larger than a closet or toilet room; everything was silver, the floors, walls, and ceiling. It was well lit from lights dotted around the ceiling corners. "Where am I?" I'm a bit surprised by my voice, as are the others, because it sounded raspy and dry. I cleared my throat while Frizzy decided to speak up.

"That's what we would all like to know." When bringing her arms to her chest I noticed that, between her bracelets on her right wrist, she had the same watch as myself.

She continues. "Well, we all woke up here, well I did first actually. And none of us remember how we got here. But we've been in here for, maybe ten minutes? I don't know."

"But why are we here?" I then pointed to the watch on my wrist. "And what's with this watch?"

"Well," she said. "We all got them, actually." She nodded towards the two boys, who lifted their wrists to show that they also had watches, but on their left wrist, the number seven on their screens.

"And to answer your first question, I guess it's some kind of initiation?" "Initiation?" I said "For what?" This was getting weirder.

Scarf boy piped in. "Yeah, you know, Hope's Peak Academy? That prestigious school for talent?"

"Right." Said Frizzy. "I talked with those guys, and their supposed to be students at Hope's Peak, just like me! So you have to be a Super High School Level, right?"

My… talent…? Hope's Peak Academy? Before I can think more on that, a spark ignites in my brain.

'_Aahh! That's right!'_

"Micho Haruka!"

"Whoa!"

"What?!"

"Gwahh!"

**Auruka Micho- Super High School Level Defense Attorney**

"I am Micho Auruka, Super High School Level Defense Attorney!" I see that the others-my classmates? - were surprised by my outburst and backed away. My face then burns red at what I've done. "Ah, I'm sorry!" I bow my head in front of the trio and await the laughter. But I only hear a giggle, and felt a soft pat on my head. "It's ok." I look up to see Frizzy with a gentle smile and she said, "You're not the only weirdo in this group." I hear a grunt and a "Wha?" from behind her.

"Anyway, now that we know who you are, why don't we introduce ourselves? I'm Amaya Hanako, and I'm the Super High School Level Medium. I see dead people." I heard groaning as Amaya-chan giggled. Was that some kind of joke?

**Hanako Amaya- Super High School Level Medium**

But I have heard of Amaya-chan; every year, online forums go nuts whenever a new school year for Hope's Peak Academy draws closer. I checked them out when I received my letter and wanted to see who would be with me that year.

Amaya-chan is supposed to be an icon in the occult fandom, conversing with spirits for those who need closure. And with her charming nature and beauty, the belief in spiritualism increased.

Before I could say anything, someone moved between us, and Amaya-chan had to step back. It was Tracksuit, but I got a better view of him. He was taller than me, probably about a foot at least, and he looked very fit and muscular, and he had these startling golden eyes, and his red hair was shaggy and unkempt. His outfit was a yellow track suit with the jacket unzipped, showing a white undershirt underneath, his track pant legs were rolled up to the knees and he had black sneakers. He had a black bandana tied around his forehead with a crown symbol on it, and a silver whistle around his neck by a gold strap. He also had a large yellow duffel bag strapped to his back. Geez, you need shades to be around this guy.

"Yo, yo, yo!" he yelled. "It's nice to meet 'ya!" He started to rub his hair and looked at me in embarrassment. "Sorry about the wakeup call." Oh, he's the motor engine. "Anyway, my name is Yoshikazu Keiichi, and I'm a cheer, cheer, cheer captain!" He then flashed a pearly white smile that seemed to glare light.

**Keiichi Yoshikazu- Super High School Level Cheer Captain**

I could only stare at him, both confused and a bit afraid, and I looked to the others; Scarf boy had face palmed his face, while Amaya-chan shrugged her shoulders. "Nice to meet you, too, Yoshikazu-kun…" His smile managed to get bigger, didn't that hurt?

But I have heard of Keiichi Yoshikazu, the Super High School Cheer Captain, and the stuff he's done. He's a cheerleader.

No that's mean, he's captain of a cheer squad, those guys that are always yelling and cheering at sporting events, like relays, championships, or tournaments. But Yoshikazu-kun's different; everyone who has ever cheered for is destined for success. It's like his energy just drives them to do better; a few years ago, he cheered on a high school swim team, and they made it to nationals. Of course, they had a future Hope's Peak Academy student, but who's looking at details?

And just like that, it seemed my monologue on a student had to end, as Yoshikazu-kun was shoved aside, to make room for Scarf boy, who I noticed was fairly slim. His hair, besides dark, was also long, reaching his neck, and he had dark brown eyes, er eye. Besides his scarf and jacket, I could see he wore a dark blue shirt underneath, dark jeans, and his sneakers that were, you guessed it, black. I'm sensing a pattern here…

He held out his right hand, which was in fingerless gloves, and realizing what he asking for, I shook hands with him.

"Nice to meet you. Futonomi Akihisa. I'm a swordsman."

**Akihisa Futonomi- Super High School Level Swordsman**

I froze for a second as he grunted the words, but he didn't seem to notice or care, and I broke away from the handshake.

To be honest, I really haven't heard much information on him. There's always those students that reveal much of themselves to the public. All I knew for certain was that he was an ace swordsman, probably an equal to the Super High School Level Swordswoman, and was an avid prodigy.

He actually wasn't the only one with information missing, a handful of new students didn't have information online.

Speaking of which, where would the other students be?

After introductions were over, Amaya-chan spoke up. "Well, now that we all know each other, we should think about why we're here. And where our other classmates are, right?"

"Yeah," I said "And where exactly are we? What is the room?"

"Isn't it obvious? We're in an elevator." We all looked at Yoshikazu-kun. "I mean, aren't those, like, the doors?" he pointed behind me, and I looked behind me to see he was right. The wall I was leaning on wasn't a wall, it was sunken in, with a thin gap was down the center.

"Hey, he's right." Amaya-chan stepped in front of the newly discovered door. "Yeah, but exactly how did we end in an elevator? And why were we unconscious? And what do these watches mean?" Before I could say anything, a voice interrupted.

_*bzzzt* *ksssh* "Ahem, mic test, mic test. Rise and shine, you bastards."_

The voice was everywhere, probably a speaker or something. But the voice didn't sound right, it sounded cartoony and silly and- Wait a second, did he call us bastards!?

"_Oh, I'm sorry. I meant, rise and shine everyone! Seeing as how you sixteen have made friendly with each other, I believe it's time to begin. So I ask you all to wait a second as your teacher finishes up preparations. That is all." *bzzzt* *ksssht*_

We could stand in confusion in what just happened. Futonomi-san spoke. "What the Hell was that?" My thoughts exactly. "I think," I said "that was the guy who put us here… or something."

"Hey wait, didn't he say sixteen? Like, more than four?" "Aah, you're right Yoshikazu-kun! I believe, that… individual meant us. So that means the others must be nearby. Isn't that great, everyone?"

I couldn't help but disagree with Amaya-chan, something about that voice seemed off.

Before I could think further, I felt a shudder; the doors started sliding open. Our escape! Finally, they were far apart that I could go out. But I still had questions on this whole situation. Why am I here? What are these watches? And who was that voice?

Well, I guess my answers won't be answered yet if I don't get out and explore.

But my first step into the outside was off to a bad start, as I heard a scream.

* * *

**Well, what do you think? Not that bad, right? Well, I liked it, but I hoped I didn't screw up your characters too badly, just leave me opinions in reviews and such?**

**Yeah, that will fill us up with soooooo much despair if you do!**

**No, stop it sis.**

**Make me!**

***Also, we won't update until we have all characters, including a SHSL Good Luck!**


	3. The City Life of Mutual Friendship 0-2

**You know you waited! You know you wanted it! Here it is, the next chapter in this tale! We are both really excited, because we now have everyone! Anyway, like all beginnings, I should just shut up and let you guys just go on.**

**Also, the reason for the delay is school! But hey, at least we didn't wait three weeks to update, right?**

**And remember, our disclaimer means we won't be sued by Japan! And that we don't own Monokuma… boo.**

* * *

Honestly, I believe that my butt and the floor are destined lovers or something. I woke up in an elevator with three of my new (and weird) classmates for an elite school, and had my behind kiss the metal bottom. Then, when I managed to come out of the elevator, a scream brought a reunion to my mentioned behind and its lover. I think there was a pun in there or something.

Anyway, I at least managed some dignity with arm support; didn't want to give Screamy a view of something that wasn't theirs. "Ooh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!" Looking up, I saw two more kids, a boy and a girl; the girl was covering her face on embarrassment, and the boy looked at me with a smirk on his face. I immediately noticed the lighting was normal and could clearly see the two.

Like most Super High School Level students, they had to look weird. Well, actually it was just the girl, I honestly thought she was a cupcake at first, the guy looked ok; styled, dyed blond hair, with blue eyes and tanned skin, wearing a white and gold shirt with a leather jacket over it, jeans, and Nike shoes. I'll admit, he was handsome.

"Micho-san! Are you ok?" I turn my head to see Amaya-chan coming out of the elevator, worry etched on her face; the other guys followed after her. "Yeah," I replied, picking myself up. "Just resting myself a bit." She brought her hands to the edge of her shirt and started wringing the fabric. Meanwhile Yoshikazu-kun said "But, weren't you well rested already?" Futonomi-san didn't say anything.

Turning back to the duo, I noticed they became a solo. The girl had started running away from us, while Handsome yelled "Hey, Imayoshi! Wait! And… she's gone." But she didn't listen, or maybe she did but didn't want to listen, and ran farther deeper in the… where are we now?

Before I even have a chance to inspect my surroundings, I hear someone say, "I see you looked confused. You're probably wondering where you are, am I right?" A few feet to the left of Handsome was another girl next to another elevator, just like the one we came out of. I stared behind her to see two more elevators a couple feet farther, and more kids emerging out; Cupcake was running towards them. Huh, I guess we're not the only ones here after all.

"Excuse me, but can you please not space out?" Returning my attention to the other girl, I took notice her appearance. She was a bit shorter than myself, with an aura that seemed refined. Save for her outward appearance, she had frizzy black hair like Amaya-chan, pale skin, and blue eyes behind a pair a thick rimmed glasses; her outfit was a dark brown sweater, with the collar of a purple blouse poking out, cream colored dress pants, and a pair of black flats. She kinda reminded me of shut in.

"Uh, sorry," I managed to mutter. "Just a bit distracted by" I pointed to where the other girl ran. "Her." Looking where I pointed, I saw the layout of where we were. The whole place looked a giant storage unit, probably the size of a soccer field, metal walls and concrete floors; the giant fluorescent lights above glaring down on us.

Before I could say anything else, Yoshikazu-kun and Futonomi-san moved ahead and went past us, heading straight towards the others, Yoshikazu-kun sprinting and Futonomi-san casually walking. Glasses paid no mind, and neither did Handsome; what is it with me and nicknames? "Oh my, those boys sure are excited, aren't they?" Amaya-chan stepped in front of the duo and held out her hand. "Anyway, I'm Amaya Hanako and I'm-"

"The Super High School Level Medium. I already know. I'm Mandy Jennifer Dimuc, although I believe you would prefer to call me Dimuc-san or Dimuc-chan, am I right? I'm the Super High School Level Brainiac." Amaya-chan seemed a bit stunned for a second, before smiling and reaching for Dimuc-san's hand and cradling it. "Well it's nice to meet you Dimuc-chan." For a second, Dimuc-san looked a bit surprised, but smiled at Amaya-chan before saying, "Same here."

**Mandy Jennifer Dimuc- Super High School Level Braniac**

Mandy Dimuc was a girl who, even without her title, was well known. She carries the title of Brainiac with obvious reasons; a gifted student from America who excelled in academics since she was in Junior High- or was it called middle school?- and had skipped a few grades because of this. She had a high I.Q. and was enrolled in college at age fifteen, of course that was before being scouted for Hope's Peak. To be honest, from what I heard, I expected someone different.

Suddenly, Handsome took Amaya-chan's hands and got up close to her. Dimuc-san was bumped away, and she looked a bit annoyed by this; and suddenly you're no longer handsome…

"Well it's nice to meet you Miss Hanako," He said in a sultry tone. "I'm Minobe Isamu, and I consider it an honor to meet you." _'I actually don't know him.' _I thought to myself, and it was true. I only researched for a few of my classmates, do I probably only know eight at least.

Minobe then proceeded to kiss the knuckles on her hand, leaving Amaya-chan red in the face in a second. _'I think I should probably help her.' _Getting closer, I managed to pry his hands from hers and pulled Amaya-chan back a few inches; I bowed in front in front of the two to greet them. "It's nice to meet you two, Minobe-kun, Dimuc-san. I'm Micho Auruka, and I'm the Super High School Level Defense Attorney, I guess."

"Ahaha, well nice to meet you Micho-chan." Minobe-kun put his arms behind his head, smiled and said. "I'm the Super High School Level Good Luck."

**Isamu Minobe- Super High School Level Good Luck **

'_He's the Super High School Level Good Luck?'_

The Super High School Level Good Luck was a special case in Hope's Peak, a student that attended simply for being in a raffle. They always have a Good Luck for every new class, and every normal kid dreamed of winning; graduating Hope's Peak guarantees success in life. Although, I would consider myself lucky that I have a Talent… but considering I have no idea where we are…

"Hey, Micho-chan, I don't want to sound rude or anything, but" He said. "You don't really look like a Defense Attorney, you know." He then took my hand in his. "A lady such as yourself would probably deserve a Title like Super High School Level Beauty, or Maiden, or even Goddess."

"Mi-Minobe-kun! You really shouldn't say that kind of stuff!" Squeaked Amaya-chan. "You'll embarrass Micho-san!" But before he could reply, Dimuc-san stopped on his right foot, prompting Minobe-kun to yelp like a little girl. He proceeded to clutch his foot and hop like idiot. "Oy, what the fuck!?" Ignoring him, she said, slightly smiling, "It's obvious enough that she's a defense attorney. If you would focus on things other than the skirt length and pretty face, you would see her attorney badge on her shirt collar. It's actually the only evidence to prove her title."

Amaya-chan was smiling in joy. "Wow, Dimuc-chan, you really are a brainiac!" _'Didn't I already tell you I was defense attorney, Amaya-chan?'_

But what Dimuc-san actually said reminded me of myself, I didn't really have a chance to see myself. Looking down, besides my attorney badge, I was wearing a blue long sleeved shirt, knee length purple skirt, and white slip on shoes. Yup, if it wasn't for my badge, I would probably be mistaken for Super High School Level Good Luck, the only distinct feature my short, pink hair, and the little bit that sticks out.

"Well, I believe you already appear acquainted with us, am I right?" I looked back as Dimuc-san, seeing she was pointing over to where the others were. "So, we should get to know the others." Minobe-kun, having recovered said, "If it means meeting more cute girls I'm in!" And like that he ran over to the others. I felt someone grab my, seeing Amaya-chan smiling, and pulled me to the group. "Come on, Micho-san, let's meet our new classmates!"

"All right, all right! Wait, what about you, Dimuc-san?" She smiled and tilted her head. "I'll catch up with you all later. I'm not that good with people." "Oh… okay." Satisfied, we went ahead to the group.

While Minobe-kun went off somewhere, we decided to start with the closet people, a duo, again, consisting of a boy and girl. The girl was the first to speak up, her voice proper, calm, and a little muffled, "Oh, hello. Look Yomohiro, more people wish to greet us. And who might you two be? Or would you rather I began introductions?" She definitely was… something. Light pink, short cropped hair, except for the two giant buns on the sides her head, gray eyes, and porcelain skin; her outfit was pretty unique too, a short sleeved white blouse, light tan, knee-length skirt adorned with large buttons on the waist, white stockings, and brown slip-on shoes, all topped with a large, stitched together scarf around her neck. But I wasn't focused on that, just the thought of her chest suffocating in her blouse. Damn it, what was she a DD?! I'm barely breaking C! "Oh no, that would be rude of us." Said Amaya-chan, interrupting my thoughts. "We'll start first, I'm Amaya Hanako, the Super High School Level Medium. And this is Micho Auruka, the Super High School Level Defense Attorney. It's a pleasure to meet you miss…"

"Wataksi…"

"Eh? Wa…taksi?" Amaya-chan looked confused, just like I was. What kind of name was Wataksi? Noticing our confusion, she cleared her throat. "I apologize, what I meant to say was, I am… Okazaki Miki. I am the Super High School Level Seamstress." She then bowed. "It is a pleasure to meet you both, Amaya, Micho. I hope we can all be good acquaintances."

**Miki Okazaki- Super High School Level Seamstress**

Now this was a girl I definitely heard of; a girl that's mentioned in fashion magazines from all over, although none of them mentioned how she talks. Known for her designs and beauty, Okazaki is the one girl everyone wants in the fashion world wants to work with, but I heard that her agents were tough people to deal with, and I would expect that from her parents.

"Well, I hope so too, right Micho-chan?" "Right. It's nice to meet you. And," I directed towards the young man. "You are?"

He looked slightly pale, and his short white hair didn't help in the slightest, bangs held by a pale purple clip; his eyes a light blue that stood out, and staring directly at me. He was wearing a white polo shirt with a light blue jacket tied around his waist, pale purple pants, and black polo shoes with white socks. "I'm sorry." he said in a polite manner. "I'm Yomohiro Yoshi and I'm the Super High School Level Storyteller. It's nice to meet you two."

**Yoshi Yomohiro- Super High School Level Storyteller **

Yomohiro Yoshi? Unfortunately, I don't know anything about him…

"So… a storyteller?" I asked. "I'm sorry." He replied apologetically. "I guess that's not really a talent, is it?" He still continued to smile, but it looked a tad forced. "N-no!" I stuttered. "I mean, it's a lot better than being the Good Luck…" _Geez, way to go Auruka… You made the cute guy feel bad._

"Excuse me, but can I ask a question?" We all turned towards Okazaki as she spoke up. "But, do you as well carry watches?" She held out her arm to show that she also had a watch on her wrist; Amaya-chan and I showed them our wrists as well. Yomohiro-kun spoke up. "Eh? You guys have watches too? Then can I ask, what do they say on them?" _What? What does Yomohiro-kun mean by that?_

"Yomohiro does not carry the ability to use his eyes." "What?" I said. Miki just looked with a poker face, before replying, "He was born blind, and that is why he asked you what the watches display." I was surprised, but Amaya-chan took the cake. "Whoa! What a twist!" Yep, that about sums it up.

"It's okay, I'm used to that. People just think I can see because I look at them, an honest mistake. But please, don't treat me different because of this, all right?"

After explaining what the watches had said, Amaya-chan and I said goodbye to Okazaki-san and Yomohiro-kun while we went to greet the others. But still, a blind storyteller and a muffled seamstress, I wonder who else is here?

"Hey, Micho-chan, Hanako-chan! Over here!" We both turned to Minobe-kun with two other students, girls. Why am I not surprised? We walked over to them, before I notice one of them was the girl from before, the one who screamed at me. She seemed to realize this as she turned and casually tried to walk away. Unfortunately Minobe-kun and the other girl each grabbed one of her shoulders. "Ah ah, Sora-chan. You're not leaving me again." I heard Minobe-kun say to her. Defeated, the girl turned back, covering her face from me, and I was close enough to see what she and the other girl looked like. She definitely looked like a cupcake; pink blouse with a purple brooch and red ribbon attached to the front collar, watch on her right wrist, a large, yellow, bell skirt with pink cloth splayed near the waist, making it look like a cupcake, knee high white socks, black Mary Jane flats, and a yellow crown on her short, blonde, curled hair, tied down under her chin with a red ribbon.

The other girl looked a little- what's the word?- loud; a red, show dress that ended at her thighs with black thigh highs that had a swirling maroon pattern on them, a pair of black sneakers, and the same watch on her right wrist. Add in her tanned skin, brown eyes, and hair dyed a dark turquoise and in a large, ponytail aside from a few long pieces that hung down in front of her ears and down to her mid chest; large breasts and curvy hips… damn it, why does God spite me?

The girl (Sora, right?) spoke up from her hands. "B-but, what if they hate me?" _'What? Hate her?' _"Uh, why would I hate you?" I asked. Amaya-chan asked. "You didn't do anything to Micho-san, right Micho-san?" She quickly removed her hands, showing near tearing pink eyes, and yelled. "Yes I did! I embarrassed and humiliated Micho Auruka when I startled her!" She started cradling her hands to her chest, close to tears. "And now she and Amaya Hanako have come to make me apologize for making a fool of the Super High School Level Defense Attorney!" "No way! You didn't embarrass me and I don't want you to- Wait…How did you know my name? And Amaya-chan's? And my title?" This was getting a bit creepy.

Sora blushed and looked down, while the other girl laughed and waved his hands, before saying "Don't take it in a weird way. She's just a fan of Hope's Peak. By the way, I haven't introduced myself."

"I'm Diana Valentine, but you guys can call me 'Snapback', after all a performer has to have a stage name."

**Diana Valentine- Super High School Level Street Performer**

Hearing her introduction, the other girl jumped and said, "Right introductions! Um, I'm Imayoshi Sora and it's an honor to meet you two!"

**Sora Imayoshi- Super High School Level Pastry Chef**

"Um, it's nice to meet you two, I'm Amaya Hanako, but you probably already knew that, same with Micho-san. And I see you have already met Minobe-kun. But I, sadly, have not heard of either of you two."_ 'Yeah, neither have I.'_

"Ehehe, yeah I expected much. I'm a performer from Europe, traveled with a group called the 'Midnight Maladies', toured the continent. You know, nothing exciting." _That's not exciting?!_ "But it's this girl," Valentine-chan grabbed Imayoshi's arm and proceeded to rub cheeks with her, Imayoshi protesting. "Whose done things! Did ya know she catered for a prime minister? And a princess?"

We both looked at the blushing girl, surprised on our faces. "Really, a prime minister?" I said. "Y-yeah. I have. B-but it's you, Micho-san, who's better. You're the 'Prodigy Princess', 'The Queen of the Court', and I'm… I'm your biggest fan!"

"Eh, you're a fan of me?!" "You're a fan of Micho-san!?"

Sora nodded. "Yeah, I'm… a fan of everyone who has or will attend Hope's Peak. That's why… that's why I'm excited to be here!" "Where ever here is though…" Valentine-chan started scratching her head. "Seriously, if this is some kind of joke then I'm not laughing."

Minobe-kun patted the two girl's shoulders, probably to reassure them. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure everything will be okay. Meanwhile," his arms then wrapped around the girls shoulders. "Why don't you guys get buddy buddy with the others and me and the girls," he started walking away from us, confusion on Imayoshi-chan's and Valentine-chan's faces as they were pulled away. "Talk about our talents a bit more. See ya."

'…_Okay that happened.' _"Should we be worried about the girls?" asked Amaya-chan. "I don't think so. And if he does do anything, we could just sic Dimuc-san on him." We both shared a laugh at the thought.

Seeing two groups, we decided to go for the one with the most people, including Yoshikazu-kun, there were five in the group. Yoshikazu-kun seemed to be in a very intense discussion with a tanned young man with bleached hair, so we decided to speak with the others, a mistake I would regret for the rest of my life.

"Hello there, I'm Amaya Hanako, the Super High School Level Medium, and this Micho Auruka, the Super High School Level Defense Attorney. And who are you three?"

The first to speak was a girl with short sandy, blonde hair that fell a little past her chin, side swept bangs covering her left eye, her right eye a deep blue; it was a tad uncomfortable though with her staring at me. She was slightly tan and wearing a black shirt under a leather jacket, skinny jeans, and combat boots with belt buckles, all with a slender figure. Her most notable feature were her nose piercing on her right nostril, multiple ear piercings, and the scar running starting slightly above her ear and running down the side of her face.

"I'm Ikeda Amane."

**Amane Ikeda- Super High School Level Spy**

The next to speak was the only guy in the trio, his arms crossed; shaggy silver hair and cold light purple eyes, he was taller than me and the others and seemed to glare down at us. He was sporting a white dress shirt under a black suit vest, the watch on his left wrist, dark blue jeans with the left leg rolled up halfway to his knee, white sneakers, and a black duffel bag strapped to his back. To be honest, I'm kinda afraid of this guy. And Leather Jacket.

"My name is Nathaniel Robinson."

**Nathaniel Robinson- Super High School Level Fencer**

The third (Thank God, I never felt more awkward in my life!) stepped up a bit. To me, she looked like a doll, with her fair complexion, warm brown eyes, and long black hair that went down to her waist, with half tied up with a light pink ribbon. And her outfit was even cuter: a semi-formal white, sleeveless, knee length dress with a light pink ribbon pinned to the right side of it, silver ballet flats, and a silver locket around her neck, the only blemish was the watch on her right wrist. God, I just wanted to hug her!

"I apologize for the two," _'Dear God, she even sounded cute!' _ "Mister Robinson and Miss Ikeda do not like talking that much." I saw the two stiffen from behind her. "But allow me to introduce us, Mister Robinson possesses the title of Super High School Level Fencer, Miss Ikeda carries the title of Super High School Level Spy." Both Amaya-chan and I were probably surprised at Ikeda-san's title; I always assumed the Super High School Level Spy would be a guy… or I'm ignorant.

"And I am Maiyuri Kanade, and I'm the Super High School Level Pianist, and I hope we can be friends… if that's alright with you?"

**Kanade Maiyuri- Super High School Level Pianist**

It seemed Amaya-chan and I had more in common than I thought, as our response to Kanade-chan's question was a dual outburst of "You're so cute!" Everyone around us had paused, including Yoshikazu-kun's group, which had an additional two new guys, and included Futonomi-san. Amaya-chan and I just stood there, faces flushed and mouths open, but we stopped when Kanade-chan smiled and said, "W-well thank you."

Hoping to save myself from more embarrassment, I grabbed Amaya-chan's hand and waved bye to Kanade-chan and the two as I decided to greet Yoshikazu-kun's group. Kanade-chan waved back and let out a giggle, while Robinson-san and Ikeda-san just stared at us. _'Someone please kill me now…'_

"Hey, Michocchi! Amayacchi! Come over here and meet some new friends of ours!" _'Mi…Michocchi? Okay, now I really want to die…' _Amaya-chan and I saw the three new friends that Yoshikazu-kun and Futonomi-san made, including bleach blonde.

Up close, he was definitely on the list of good looking guys I met, my only hope is that he's normal. Besides his tan skin and, what I assumed is, sun bleached blond hair, he had sharp, dark eyes seem a little off putting. He was muscular and taller than myself, with broad shoulders. He was wearing a dark green, long sleeved athletic shirt, watch on his left wrist, jean shorts, grey sneakers, and a diamond stud piercing in his right ear. "Hey there," he said. "Nice to meet ya. Yoshikazu-kun told about you two; name's Morita Kaisha. I'm the Super High School Level Water Polo Player.

**Kaisha Morita- Super High School Level Water Polo Player**

We introduced to Morita-kun and Yoshikazu-kun said, "Hey, hey, hey guys you heard Morita-kun, right?! Morita-kun is the Super High School Level Water Polo Player, can you believe it?!" _'Yeah, he just told us…' _"Ahaha, Yoshikazu-kun, Morita-kun already told Micho-san and I." Yoshikazu-kun just blushed and actually shut his mouth. But a water polo player… that explained the handsomeness; possibly years of training in the sun.

"Excuse me, but can we introduce ourselves as well. I would love to know these fine young ladies as well."

That voice… it sounded odd. I looked to see one of the other guys, a very attractive, young man; he had black hair styled to cover his left eye like Ikeda-san, his right eye a light green, and he had a pale complexion as well. He was wearing a light tan double-breasted jacket over a light gray turtle neck, the watch on his right wrist, black jeans, and black slip-on shoes. But the one thing I focused on was his voice, he was speaking proper Japanese, but there was something in it… I can't explain…

"Oh no trouble at all," I said. "I'm Micho Auruka, the Super High School Level Defense Attorney, and this is Amaya Hanako, the Super High School Level Medium." I would rather introduce myself than have Amaya-chan do it, especially to him. I noticed that Futonomi-san was actually standing next to him, ever silent. Odd.

"Well, my name is Jude Beckett," Ooh, another westerner. "And I would be the Super High School Level Escapist. It's a pleasure to meet you, Hanako, Auruka."

**Jude Beckett- Super High School Level Escapist**

At that moment, I swore I could feel my face burn in less than two seconds, hearing him say my first name like that so casually. Oh God, how I love attractive foreigners!

But unfortunately, Amaya-chan probably didn't see that as well, because she blurted out "Hah, Beckett-kun, I d-don't want to sound rude, but in Japan, we refer to people by last name first. Saying the first name is a more personal matter…" Hearing that, Beckett-kun looked flushed before clearing his throat. "My apologies, I guess that I'm still not yet acquainted with Japanese culture and such. I truly feel like a twit right now. I apologize Miss Amaya, Miss Micho." _'Oh don't you dare apologize.' _"I guess living in England is different than here."

"Eh? You lived in England? No wonder you sounded different!"

And there was, hopefully, the sixteenth and final student, and he definitely was something. His appearance was something else, like one of those models out of a magazine or something; his pale skin, sharp, neon light blue eyes, blue tinted black hair, short, and spiked, long face, with high cheekbones and a nice jawline. And his outfit took the cake: a black-and-white checkered scarf over his grey waistcoat vest, underneath a blue dress shirt, rolled up at the elbows, tucked into black capris with black combat boots, and a gray flat cap was seen in his right hand, with the watch as well. I got to say, the blue really does stand out in a good way.

He met my eyes and smiled at me, God why am I surrounded by these kind of guys. Am I in a reverse harem or something? "Hi there, it's nice to meet you guys, er girls. I'm Kurosawa Kousuke, and I'm the Super High School Level Tattoo Artist. Again, it's nice to meet ya.

**Kousuke Kurosawa- Super High School Level Tattoo Artist**

"But are you telling the truth Beckett-kun? Are you really from England? What's it like?"

"I'm curious too," I said. "What's it like?"

But before he had a chance to answer, we all heard the sound of loud static, making a few cover their ears. I turned to find the source of the noise, seeing the rest of the students a few feet away in various groups.

"Aah. Aah. Mic test. Mic test. Can everyone here me clearly?" That voice! It was the same voice from the elevator.

"Well then, nyow that everyone is all acquainted with one another, I believe it's time to begin! Nyow, I need everyone to get in a group in the center. So please, direct yourselves as a group, or I will be furced to do it myself."

As if we were in a trance, we started following the voice's orders. I felt someone grab my hand, seeing Amaya-chan looking a bit worried, but still carrying a smile. Maybe, I should follow her example and stay calm. I could see that everyone was either confused, scared, or apprehensive of the situation.

When everyone got in a group the voice said over probably speakers, "Alright then! Everyone is accounted for, so please direct your attention to me!"

"…Me who?" asked Futonomi-san to the room. Then, we heard something drop nearby, like a bag or something heavy. "Look!"

We all looked at where Imayoshi-chan was pointing and saw a few feet away, what looked like a toy lying on the floor. "What… is that?" asked Beckett-kun. "It looks like a stuffed animal." Answered Ikeda-san.

"That's wrong! I'm not a stuffed toy, I'm a lovable and squeezable little kitty cat! And I demand respect nyow!"

"Wha… What the Hell!?" Besides myself, a few others screamed out in alarm as we heard the voice again, this time from the toy. And then as if things couldn't get weirder, we all stood petrified as the toy picked itself up, brushing its little legs with its paws. It couldn't be higher than to my waist, a stuffed cat toy with round head and pointed ears, the left half white and the right have lime green; the left eye beady and black with the signature cat grin and pink nose, the right with a large white button eye, a sharp toothed smile, and bended ear. It had a white belly, but the bottom half was covered with a green and white striped short skirt around the waist. It started moving and stretching its stubby arms and legs while we stood dumbstruck.

"Ah, man that feels good! A nice stretch after a failed suicide dive is the best way to start the day!" I honestly had no words to say, and I bet everyone else felt the same way. I think Yoshikazu-kun and Kurosawa-kun could catch flies if they wanted to…

It was Okazaki-san who managed to break the silence, "Pardon, but exactly who are you? Or more specifically what are you?" The… cat decided to stop stretching and gazed up at us. "Why isn't it obvious?

"I'm Mononeko, you're supervisor for this glorious field trip. I'm in charge of your wellbeing on this _glorious _Field Trip of Mutual Friendship.

**Prologue Begin:**

**The City Life of Mutual Friendship**

**Students Participating: 16**

* * *

**Whew! That was a bit boring! I mean we love all these characters, but the intros always are a lot, but don't worry… You'll only deal with a few characters for just a chapter. Ah, the glorious friendships that await these lucky students. But what's this, what's this? No Monokuma? Are we on Dangan Island again? **

**The answer is a *bzzzzzt* Wrong! Eh, you guys will see later. Also I hoped I had the names for the Japanese students in order, if not then tell us. Same with their intros. If so, we'll apologize and bow before you in shame. SHAME!**

…**Well until next time! Damn you school!**


	4. The City Life of Mutual Friendship 0-3

**PM7-Welcome back everyone, I'm Paradox Mind 7 and I will begin with how excited we are! **

**DH13-Yup, yup! Me and big bro are ready for this chapter, so we hope you enjoy life itself here. I'm sprouting gibberish nonsense already, but I'll stop now.**

**PM7-And remember everyone, we want to know how we treat your characters, so review, review, review! Also, we will be sending a special message to everyone as soon as we can to everyone who submitted a character. So you should expect this as soon as possible; just a little more info we need to have everything perfect. And an author note below…**

**Also to everyone who submitted or a fan, please review. I don't know why, but every time we see a review we get all giddy and crap.**

* * *

"I'm Mononeko, your supervisor for this glorious field trip. I'm in charge of your wellbeing on this _glorious _Field Trip of Mutual Friendship."

Confusion was a contagion on the student's faces as they stared back at the living stuffed cat, their _supervisor_, and it's (her?) claim. A field trip? None of the students had any idea what it was talking about, and they all had something to say about this.

"Uh, you guys are seeing what I'm seeing right? Right?" asked Auruka.

"I don't really _see _anything, but I definitely heard it…" replied Yoshi.

"Oy, oy! This is no time for sad jokes!" Exclaimed Diana, who then turned over to Auruka. "And if you're talking about the talkin cat doll, then yes! I freakin see it!"

"This… this is a dream, right? No way a cat can talk, right?" Kaishi seemed to be the most spooked as he muttered those words.

"Everyone stay calm! This is not a drill," Hanako exlaimed, seeming greatly tense over the doll's claims and her classmates fears. "It's obvious we're dealing with a possession! I need everyone to get back as I exorcise the demons!" Hanako began to chant under her breath, clasping her hands together, as she walked over to the doll; it started backing away and started waving its paws.

"Oh, please no! I'm afraid all of you are confused!" That seemed to do the trick as everyone stopped their squandering; confusion was something they all seemed to have. "So let me explain it to you little kittens, with a redo of my introduction." The cat bowed to the group and began with, "As I have said before, I am Mononeko, your supervisor for this field trip. And before any of you start interrupting, yes, I said _'field trip'_. This is a field trip specifically for the 82nd class of Hope's Peak Academy, i.e. you guys."

"Wait a second, why exactly are we-"

"Please Auruka-chan, wait until after the end to ask any questions. And a reminder to everyone else." She paused, before, what appeared to be, glaring at the group. "Please. Don't. Interrupt me. At. All. Or I'll have to let you have a taste of my Kitty Claws!" Lifting her paw up, four sharp claws sheathed out, and all questions and concerns bubbling in the student's throats died down. Unsheathing and walking closer to the students, a squeak heard for every step, Mononeko continued. "Nyow, you students must be wondering to yourselves, _'If this is a field trip, then why are we stuck in this litter box of a room?' _Well, that's because I have yet to do this." At that moment, Mononeko produced a small remote out of thin air and pressed the button.

Everyone in the concrete room waited, and waited… and waited…

Mononeko, looked down at her remote and rapidly began pushing the button. "Damn." She muttered. "Are the batteries dead or something?"

The students could only stare, deadpan evident, until a- _beep_- was heard.

"There we go!"

In less than a second, a deep rumbling was heard, followed with what could be described as the sound of machinery echoing through the room. The sound then seemed to focus on one area- the wall behind Mononeko. The wall started rumbling, and a bright line appeared across the middle of the wall. The students stared, dumbfounded, as the wall slid apart slowly, the bright light increasing as well; Mononeko just stood in front of it all. Many of the students, save one, covered their eyes from the glaring light. As the rumbling stopped, Auruka was the first to try to open her eyes, wondering what the light was.

As her eyes adjusted to the light, she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"I would like to welcome all of you Hopeful students to your field trip!"

In front of the students was a cobblestone road, a brownstone building on both sides of the road, and streetlamps doting along the sides. The buildings looked to have two floors, windows doting on top and bottom every few feet. The view, plus the glaring sunlight, grabbed the student's attention as they walked towards the exit, seemingly ignoring Mononeko.

The view seemed something out of a more favorable time: the cobblestones were worn down with age, vines were climbing around parts of the brownstone's walls, and the sun was shining in a clear blue sky. A slight breeze blew past, a few leaves caught up in it. It was all breathtaking that none of the students could believe it.

"Amazing! This place looks amazing!" said Hanako, turning back to look at the others. "Hey guys, have you ever seen such a beautiful place?"

"I wouldn't say I have Amaya-chan." Akihisa looked around before continuing. "But I must admit, it does look nice." A few comments of agreements followed.

"Of course it's nice. After all, this is a field trip hosted by Hope's Peak. Why shouldn't it be?" Mononeko walked between the student's knees until she was in front of them.

A hand was raised from the group, followed by a drawl, dull voice. "You keep saying field trip, but I'm confused. Why exactly are we on a field trip?" Mandy's question had hit the mark, and she pushed the glasses up the bridge of her nose. "I mean shouldn't we be at Hope's Peak? This is the beginning of the school year, and I would like to be in school right now."

"Really Dimuc-chan? School?" Isamu seemed disgusted from that word. "Just because your title's Brainiac doesn't mean you should live the stereotype."

"St-stereotype!?"

Diana was quick to say, "Oh! And that's a strike one for Minobe-kun! Check it out ladies and gentlemen, this boy can stick a whole foot in his mouth."

"How does Minobe have a foot in his mouth? I see that his legs are not bended and are touching the floor." Diana and a few others sweat dropped at Miki's oddly serious question.

"But even so," Mandy continued, a hint of irritation on her face, "why would an elite school take its newest class on some field trip by abducting us? Remember? None of us recall ever preparing for a field trip or whatever. And to add in the mix, we all have on these," Mandy then lifted her right wrist and pointed to the watch. "Strapped to our wrist. Can you please explain this?"

Jude started to scratch his chin and looked to be in deep thought. "She has a point… I don't even recall ever going to Hope's Peak. Heck, I don't even remember coming to Japan!" His revelation seemed to strike hard on the other three non-Japanese students, Diana's joking expression froze and melted, each looking a bit surprised. "All I remember is being in an airport… I walked through the terminal, and then… nothing."

"Eh?! W-wait… that's… just like me." Diana looked frightened and held up her arms in a defense position. "Wha… What the Hell's going on?"

"Oy, cat! What's the meaning of this?! Why can't we remember anything?!" Nathaniel stared down at Mononeko in fury, his face scrunched up and looking furious. A few of the students scrambled away, Kousuke muttering "Scary…" to himself.

"H-hey, we shouldn't… we have to stay calm…" Yoshi, possibly following her voice, reached for Diana and, fumbling a bit, grasped her hands in hers. "We have to remain calm, all right?" Diana looked at him and started to calm down a bit, taking a few breaths of air.

"Thank you."

"And thank you Yoshi-kun! You all need to stay calm." Mononeko waved her paws, drawing the student's attention. "The reason you guys have no recollection of much is because of simple reasons."

At her pause, Isamu asked, "Well, what is it?"

"The reason… will be explained at the end of the tour!"

…

The silence that followed, plus the lone breeze was easily the only way the students could reply to that revelation.

"Nyow then, we should begin the tour or else we'll never get anywhere. Follow me everyone! And please do not talk loudly, my ears are really sensitive." Mononeko proceeded to walk ahead, but the students had yet to actually follow her. She noticed and craned her head to look back. "Well hurry up! If you want your questions answered, then you must partake in the tour. Come on, come on!"

"Um, should we follow it?" asked Auruka, looking at the others faces.

Amane's emotionless voice startled a few. "Seems to be the only way of getting any answers." And she moved past a few students in front of her before following Mononeko.

Seeing as they had no choice, the students complied the cat's wishes and followed after her, but their concerns and questions were voiced with the others around them. Auruka managed to end up in the back, Hanako and Kousuke joining her, all walking at a slower pace. Auruka had noticed prior that Yoshi was holding hands with Miki, mist likely being led.

Auruka was concerned for Hanako's behavior, as seen with her behavior with Mononeko, and asked, "Hey, Amaya-chan, are you alright? You seemed… a bit jumpy back there."

"Oh…" Amaya started to blush and the question. "Y-yeah, I'm okay." She paused before saying, "I'm sorry for acting like that back there, blame the spirits." She swirled her index fingers near the temple of the head, as if to emphasize a point, and gave Auruka a weak smile. "Just a bit… startled… about all of _this_."

Auruka could understand; waking up disoriented in a giant building, no recollection on how they ended up here, and told that they were on a 'field trip' by a stuffed toy, who called herself their supervisor. It was a bit too much to handle all at once.

"But you know," said Kousuke, looking up at the clear sky, "We probably shouldn't be that worried, right?" The girls could only stare at Kousuke in confusion as he tried to explain. "What I mean is, well, since this is a field trip, maybe we should just enjoy it." He scratched at his cheek as if in thought. "I mean the memory thing is a bit sketchy, but hey, nothing that bad happened."

Hanako eyes began to sparkle in adoration at what Kurosawa had said; she stepped ahead, startling Maiyuri and Sora who were ahead the trio, and looked straight up at Kousuke, grabbing his hands and cradling like before with Mandy. "That's so inspirational Kurosawa-kun! That's exactly the kind of thought I had when we first woke up! So now I'm even more convinced!" Kousuke could only stare down confused at Hanako's declaration.

Before Kousuke or Auruka could reply at Hanako's statement, Mononeko's voice rang out, catching their attention.

"Attention students, attention! Please direct your attention to me." Looking ahead and past heads, the trio noticed that the wall of buildings had ended, leading to an open area, with Mononeko standing directly in the center at where they ended. And there they saw it.

"It's..." muttered Sora. "Beautiful."

Directly in front of them, a few feet ahead, was a large, ornate water fountain. A silver pool as a base, decorated with various cement flowers, each spouting water streams across one another. In the center was a bronze pedestal and kneeling on it was the ten foot high statue of a silver, elegant woman in robes, lifting up a golden cornucopia upwards, jets of water bursting out and splaying over the fountain. The mist from the fountain had already touched a few of the student's faces up front.

"Forgive me, but what are we supposed to see?" asked Yomohiro, looking up at Miki.

"What we are observing, Yomohiro," said Miki, "is a large fountain. Shall I describe it to you?"

With Yomohiro replying with a "Yes, thank you Miss Okazaki, I would appreciate it." And Miki proceeding to describe to Yoshi the fountain, a few students continued to gaze at the fountain, while Auruka and others directed their attention back to Mononeko.

"This my dear students," began Mononeko. "Is the statue of a beautiful goddess, who brought a truly important matter of living to the world. And it's said that now, she is held captive in a prison, never to be released." That somber piece of information seemed to snap a few out of their daze of the fountain.

"Nyow my students, look to the left and right of you, these buildings," Mononeko pointed at the left and right, the brownstones the group had noticed prior. "Are to be your room of accommodations for this trip. Boys on the left and girls to the right, and the doors to your rooms are on the other side." A few of the students looked surprised, others not really interested, and a few yet to comprehend everything. "But, you won't get a chance to see yet. Come, come!" Mononeko resumed her walking, leaving the students a bit disheartened to not get a chance to have a rest.

Continuing to follow the little neon cat, the students walked around the large, ornate fountain, feeling the mist swallow their bodies. Auruka looked back to see what would be her home for the 'field trip' and noticed something odd. Farther away from the dead end were tall black fences. Looking back in front of her, Auruka was greeted with a new addition.

"Wow, wow, wow! This is amazing!" yelled Keiichi, clutching onto his bag strap.

"Oh yeah, this is something I dreamed of being on!" exclaimed Diana, eyes twinkling.

Across the fountain was a large, rectangular, wooden stage, silver poles were placed at the corners of the stage and various brightly colored streamers connected them to one another. The surface of the stage was painted a bright blue, streaks of pink and yellow splayed across. A few students had took notice the under the stage, save for Miki who was explaining in her monotone manner what the other students were seeing to Yoshi, the cobblestone had different colored paths, a dark red, that went off to various directions. Auruka tried to look to where the paths went and noticed more buildings farther away, the direction of the path twisting away from her view.

But what Auruka then took notice of was that behind the stage was what appeared to be a gazebo, the rails and steps a pristine white, the support beams an ivory black, and the roof looked to be stylized like a circus big top with a black and white pattern.

"This is Numbers Square," said Mononeko, extending her arms out, directing to the plaza. "The center of this city actually. And the main hub for all wonderful and exciting moments of happiness here!"

Auruka raised her hand, curious about the gazebo, and asked, "Hey, what exactly is-"

"Ah ah ah, Auruka-chan, I said no questions."

"But I just-"

"Come students," ignoring Auruka entirely, Mononeko continued on ahead past the stage, until someone made her stop.

"Umm… excuse me. Ms. Mononeko?" said Kanade, a bit timidly.

Mononeko turned back to look at Kanade, and a few others glanced as well, causing Kanade to shrink back a bit, especially when Mononeko huffed. "Maiyuri-chan, I thought I said to ask questions when the tour is over. Why are you doing so now?"

"Well, I know, but… I just want to ask…" She looked down at her feet before continuing. "You said that this is a city, right? A 'City Life of Mutual Friendship' if I recall?"

"Yeah," asked Mononeko, sounding a bit peeved. "What's your point?"

"W-well, it's j-just that…" Maiyuri looked to be struggling with her words. "I've…noticed that there's a lack of… others."

"Finally," said Mandy in relief. "Someone else has taken notice. Ms. Mononeko, you had said this was a city, right? And we have seen collected proof to back up your claim. But, from what Kanade and I seem to have took notice of is a matter that truly does raise alarm for us.

"There are no people anywhere. This entire city seems to be abandoned."

At that moment, as Mandy boldly voiced the truth, Auruka felt something; something deep in her chest that ached. Her eyes widened as she felt it, like a piece of pure ice that settled in her stomach, growing larger and feeling heavy. Auruka had nothing to describe this feeling. She looked at the others and noticed that they all had faces of concern and fear in various levels. It was all too much.

"Now, now, dear Mandy-chan, what did I just say about questions?" Despite her stitched mouth, one could probably tell Mononeko was scowling.

"It wasn't a question, just a simple statement." Rebuked Mandy, a small smile evident. "Now, please. If you would kindly answer some questions, I'm sure that myself and the students would follow you along and continue this charade."

"Wha… What charade!?" exclaimed the green cat, her skirt appearing to ruffle itself. She turned away from the students, holding her right arm out to her face, mimicking the sound of crying. "I'm just trying to introduce you kids to a wonderful weeklong field trip. That's all! And what do you do, but complain and ask unnecessary questions that are simply childish. Teenagers are so mean!"

Auruka had noticed what Mononeko had said and wished to see if what it said was correct. "Wait! Did you say _'weeklong'_? Is that what these watches are for?"

The cat faced the students and they were surprised to see tears leaking out from the buttons. "Of course Auruka-chan, what did you think they were for? The watches are just a means of reminding you guys how much time you have left. The field trip we planned is only for seven days."

Akihisa spoke up. "Then why did you strap them to our wrists? We can't even get them off!"

Mononeko sniffles and rubbed at her buttons. "We just thought it would be easier. So you would always know and never lose them. I expected thanks, but all I got was kids being big meanies!" She then let out a loud wail before covering her face and continuing to cry.

A few students just stared at the sobbing plush toy, feeling a tad ashamed at bringing a toy to tears. But a few students didn't look satisfied at the least.

"Who else is in on this?" said Amane, in an almost aggressive tone towards Mononeko.

"Wha? On what? And didn't I say no more-"

"Don't play dumb with her." Barked Nathaniel. "You said 'we'. Which means that you aren't alone in this whole thing. You also said that you're _one _of our supervisors. So tell me, who else is in on this, cat?"

"Yeah, you definitely said that." Recovering from the tidbit of shame, Isamu managed to speak up. "So come on cat, tell us. Who else is in this? Why are we here?"

"I told you," the cat said. "It's a field trip by Hope's Peak that-"

"But I've never heard of that." said Sora as she held the tip of her index finger to her lip. "I know a lot about Hope's Peak and their students, but I've never heard of any field trips. No one online ever mentioned anything like that."

"We-well that's be-because…" Mononeko stuttered. "It's a secret initiation! Yeah, an initiation!" No one seemed satisfied with a response like that, and cries of questioning and demands of answers rose up.

"Hey, hey, hey! What kinda answer is that Mononekocchi!?"

"Please, give us a reasonable explanation!"

"Come on, I want to know what's going on!"

"Tell us know or I'll skin you alive!"

"Why can't we remember anything!?"

"_All right that's enough! Everyone shut up!_"

Mononeko's outburst had startled everyone, silencing all cries of noise; the bubbling and hiss of the water fountain destroyed the silence. The students could only stare at the cat, who huffed as if she was out of breath.

Isamu's voice managed to come up. "Um, Mononeko? Are you-"

"_I said no questions! Nooooooooooooo questions!"_

Jumping a bit from the cat, Isamu scrambled away, getting behind Diana and Miki, putting them up as a human shield. Mandy and Amane staring at him with a hint of disappointment. Meanwhile, Mononeko just scratching at her head in a fury, muttering angrily, before stomping her right foot with a prominent _squeak!_ The entire ordeal looked a bit disturbing because her button eyes could not show emotion and her voice could.

"_All right, you know what fine! I'm done, I'm done with everything! I. Am. Done. You all want answers? Then figure it out yourselves! I'm tired of helping out you bastards!"_

"H-hey, what are you talking about?" asked Diana in a concerned tone. "What do you mean you're done?"

"_I said what I said!" _Mononeko's voice seemed to reverberate, even though they were in an open area, and she started shaking her arms up. _"You want answers? Fine! Then look for them yourself! That's what I mean!" _Mononeko started huffing, taking a breath after her little… tantrum. She then turned away from the students and started a brisk walk away, not even expecting any of them to follow.

"Hey, wait!" yelled Auruka. "Where are you going?"

"Somewhere that teenagers won't bother me! And by that I mean a liquor store!" Mononeko then climbed up the stage and stood on the middle before a _Creak _was heard. The floor beneath her seemed to be an elevator as she sank down, not even looking back at her students. A few of the guys, Kaishi and Keiichi, didn't accept it, as they ran over to the departing cat, Kaishi yelling at the cat to stop. But by the time they reached the center stage, the floor looked to be completely fine with no evidence of a hatch or opening. Auruka just looked at the two boys, as they tried stomping on where the saw Mononeko, while the others started talking behind her.

Mandy's smug sounding, "Well, that went well, now don't you agree everyone?" caught Auruka and the others attention.

"Huh? What do you mean?" asked Kaishi, scratching his head and looking back at the smiling Brainiac, her arms crossed.

"It's simple. I allowed us to have a chance to explore our surroundings without that insufferable child's plaything. Really, I didn't expect an outburst like that, but beggars can't be choosers." Giggling to herself, it took Auruka a second to catch on what Mandy did, while a few others still were puzzled.

"I get it." Auruka said. "You just wanted the cat gone, so we could explore without it, right?"

Mandy's smile seemed to grow as she looked at Auruka like she wished to praise her. "You're precisely correct Micho-san. If we could dispose of the cat, then we would have access to this city and get a better understanding of where we are. That's why I wanted to get her angry, and I can say that everyone performed exactly as planned."

"Planned?" Akihisa looked a bit vexed at Mandy's wording. "What makes you think you had everything planned? You couldn't expect all of this to happen, could you?"

Mandy raised her hands and smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry Futonomi-san, and I just meant it as… a compliment at best. What I mean is, I deduced that everyone would panic and corner Mononeko if I pointed out obvious and disturbing facts about our environment." She walked ahead of the group, to their confusion, and turned back to them, save for Keiichi and Kaishi, with a bright smile. "So now, we can finally get to the bottom of this. I suggest that we split into groups and explore-"

_Bing Bong Bing Bong~_

'_Ahem, Mic test, Mic test, 1, _

The voice was similar to Mononeko, but somehow different, and it echoed throughout the open plaza. It sounded cheerful, like Mononeko, but there was a sinister feeling it left, that chilled a few students to the very core. A few wondered how it was able to carry through, until Nathaniel noticed and pointed it out.

Looking at the decorative poles, at the very top was a tiny speaker, which almost looked like a teddy bear, with their mouths open: two were a basic white design, and the other two were black with sinister red eyes.

'_It has come to my attention that students are behaving quite offensive to their supervisor. Now while I love having a cat tortured more than the next guy, I cannot have anyone tearing down my precious city.'_

_His city? _Auruka couldn't understand exactly what it meant by that. But before she could focus on it, she heard dual yells. Looking over, she saw Kaishi on the floor near the stage and Keiichi scrambling to get down. A rumbling, different from when Mononeko left started at the stage.

The elevator must have opened up again, because a podium, usually seen in an auditorium meeting was rising up. But what caught everyone's attention was who was on the podium: a black and white teddy bear, similar in appearance to Mononeko, but the sinister grin and jagged red eye on the black side was something different. It stood with its arms on its hips and seemed to look down on the students.

Mononeko was actually behind the bear, her paws on his shoulder. Auruka had noticed that the bear was a few centimeters taller than the cat.

"Well hello, hello my little bastards! It's so nice to meet you. I'm Monokuma, your supervisor and principle of this glorious new year!"

* * *

**Ehehe, the long wait was worth it? Sorry guys, but we've just been busy, we are two personalities with too much on our plates. Vet we are not abandoning the story! Nononononononon! And I forgot one 'o'. But we will have this story finished or our names aren't [Disclosed due to Legal Matters].**

**Review or subscribe, just do it for the peer pressure! Join the cult, sacrifice your feels, go down with the ship, and remember… we love all you guys, don't fight over us. (:**


	5. The City Life of Mutual Friendship 0-4

**You guys deserve this, and we're sorry.**

**Screw that, I didn't like the last review! Honestly I get it was over forty days, but still.**

**Well… we kinda were slacking, what with school and all, but anyway we want to thank KomoriRin for the artwork of Kousuke Kurosawa, the SHSL Tattoo Artist! Check their tumbler username: raindance96**

**Anyway, on with what happened last time.**

* * *

There were a lot of weird moments in Auruka's life: the week her little brother decided to be a bird when he was ten, the time she wanted to eat nothing but fried leeks because she heard it would make her body more 'developed', and who could forget the time she was the defendant for a suspect convicted for felony at the age of twelve, all because she got lost looking for the bathroom at the courthouse. But this just took the cake.

Mononeko, a stuffed cat that was the so-called 'supervisor' for a field trip that the pinkette had no memory agreeing to, was behind Monokuma, a stuffed _bear _who also was their supervisor for the field trip, on a podium that _magically _sprouted out of the stage in a city that had no people around whatsoever, looking down on the Defense Attorney and fifteen other SHSL talents.

…Yep, this was definitely the tip top of the cake.

"Oh big brother!" wailed the cat, burying her face in the bear's shoulder. "I just don't know how you do this every school year! These kids were really mean to me, asking all kinds of questions, calling me a fraud, and saying my skirt makes me look fat!"

"Huh?! When did we ever say anything about your skirt?" Exclaimed Nathaniel, looking more pissed than before. "And who the Hell are-"

"_Shut up you bastard!"_

Although Monokuma's voice was similar to Mononeko's, albeit a less high pitch, the way it yelled sent immense chills to Auruka's spine, and silenced Nathaniel near outburst. Looking around the silenced group, the bear cleared its throat before continuing.

"Upupupu~ Now that we've all calmed down, let's get proper introductions started. You all have met my _adorkable _little sister Mononeko, but none have yet to truly be introduced to an actual someone have you?" Ignoring Mononeko's protest of 'Hey I am somebody!' he continued. "I am Monokuma, as I said before, you're other supervisor, principal, and founder of this 'City Life of Mutual _Killing_'!"

Silence followed for a brief moment before Kousuke said calmly, "Ok, ok, I think I get it." It took him less than a second before the tattoo artist screamed out _"Mutual Killing!?"_followed by other screams of fear and confusion.

"That's right! Upupupu~ I never was a stickler for that 'friendship' crap, so I changing things around here. Or I would have if this was a 'City Life of Mutual Friendship'. Isn't that right, sis?"

Noticing that the cat had quit its fake tears and no longer digging into Monokuma's shoulder, Auruka could only stare helpless as Mononeko began a small, half- crazed laugh, similar to Monokuma's.

"Nyahaha… Nyahahaha~ that's right big bro Monokuma!" Her voice reached a similar volume to Monokuma, and the students no longer saw the stuffed toy that acted like an ally. She wrapped her paws around Monokuma in a makeshift hug."I'm glad you got here quick, I didn't know what I was gonna do without you." Mononeko's voice sounded needy and childish."I had to act… kind around these little bastards." The cat shuddered and looked close to gagging (at least in Auruka's mindset), as if being nice was a sickly disease.

Monokuma patted Mononeko's head, a squeak accompanying each pat, before saying, "Oh my poor little sister, don't worry. Big bro Monokuma will take care of spreading the despair."

"Spreading the despair? The Hell's that?" Akihisa looked a mixture of confused and angry. "And what do you mean with 'Mutual Killing'?"

"Explain yourself Bear! What's going on?" Barked Jude. "What is going on here?"

"Ok, ok. Don't get your panties in a twist! Or do you guys call them 'knickers'?Anyway, before we start, let's all take a bow in front of your supervisors." Monokuma bowed in front of his students, followed by Mononeko. No one wished to follow the example.

"Good morning students!" said Mononeko in a cheerful manner, as if her short bouts of near insanity never happened. "I am Mononeko and this is my super big brother Monokuma, the headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy!"

"Headmaster? How is that-"

"As the headmaster and supervisor of my students," Monokuma begin, interrupting the Kaishi. "It is my up most duty to continue the grand tradition involving the class of Hope's Peak Academy, where the hope of the future, you guys, are pitted in the lowest pits of despair!" His glare on the students was amplified by the glow of the red jagged eye.

"And what better way than trapping you all here?!"

Auruka had felt all the hope in her heart crash and burn as the bear uttered those words, and he began to laugh with Mononeko following. To the Defense Attorney, it felt like the temperature had dropped ten degrees, yet she herself felt sweat forming.

Keiichi looked terrified, as evident by the shaking of his arms. "Are… are you serious? This… this isn't some prank?"

"Of course it's a prank," Hanako half yelled before giving a slight nervous laugh. "It's all just one big _'gotcha' _prank. The senpai are just probably playing one big joke on us for a big scare or something! That's all it is!" She was near tears and Auruka wanted nothing more than comfort her.

"Oh really?" asked Mononeko, "If this was just some prank, then tell us Hanako-chan, how would Hope's Peak have the power to do this? How could Hope's Peak easily capture and secure its new class for the year and place them in this empty city? How come you don't remember anything at all?" The silly sounding voice of the stuffed cat sounded mire and mire empty as it continued. "Do you even know what day it is? Do you even know where you are? In fact, can you even check what time it is?"

Auruka instantly reached into her skirt pocket for the cellphone, but was met with emptiness; the dark pit in her chest felt deeper and colder. The Defense Attorney heard the cries and panic and worry as everyone else searched their clothes for any trace of their electronics. But it was no use, no one had their cellphone, their PDA, smartphone, nothing. Just the watches. The watch that Auruka hoped was just a simple watch...

…but Monokuma disproved that theory.

"Yep, yep. All of you should now realize this isn't a game. But if you're not convinced yet… then take a look over here!"

In his waving paw was another watch, the same monochrome design- that reminded Auruka of the bear- and the flashing number. But instead of the green seven, it was a red zero and it flashed rapidly.

"Now dear Mononeko, would you like to do something for your big brother?"

Of course big bro," she cheerfully replied. "What would you like me to do?"

"I want to play '_Blast Off!' _ with you, but I want you to wear this watch," he strapped it to her right paw, the number flashing even faster. "While we play. Ready?"

With a "Ready!" the students could only stare in uneasiness as Monokuma picked up Mononeko and started throwing her up and catching her, like what an older sibling would do with child, but it looked less and less cute as the throws started going higher and higher, the glow of the watch intensifying, until finally…

"_Here we go!"_

Reminiscent to an anime she watched long ago, Auruka could stare in horror as when Mononeko started coming down, the bear started swinging his paw, before slamming it into the cat's chest. Mononeko shot up like a rocket and the watch's glow was immense as she herself looked like a blazing comet.

They could briefly hear Mononeko yell out "_I'm flying!_" before the large explosion.

Auruka's reaction was covering her face with her arms from the bits of fluff that started raining down as the aftermath, but she couldn't say the same to the others. The following screams and gasps was truly despair inducing.

"Wha-wha-wha-wha-wha-what the Hell!? What the Hell just happened!?" screamed Isamu, sweating bullets. "Did we seriously see that?!"

"Y-yeah. I definitely heard the explosion… but what was it?"

Yoshi's question hung in the air for a second, before frantic grunts and pleas for help filled Auruka's ears.

But she didn't care, not at all. Like everyone who saw the grisly example, she took one look at the watch strapped to her wrist, before she began clawing at it and trying to pry the possible explosive from her person. It wouldn't budge, only moving less than an inch from her wrist. It felt unnaturally tight, like it was constricting; the pinkette was scared, and she wasn't the only one terrified of the revelation.

"Get it off! _Get this fucking thing off of me!Damn it!_" Diana was clawing at her watch, long red lines from her nails surrounding her wrist, tears threatening to spill, before she let out in exhaust._"God damn it!"_

"It's not moving! Pull harder, just get the bloody thing off!" Keiichi and Jude were in an arm lock, both pulling on the other's watch, but it seemed that neither could do anything

"I'm trying Judecchi, it-just-won't-come-off!" he said with each pull on the watch.

Most of them kept trying with no result, until Amane had enough yelling in an authoritive tone. "All of you stop it! This isn't getting us anywhere! Let's all agree the watches are not coming off!" Seeing everyone had quieted down, the Spy straightened herself and let out a huff. "End of discussion."

"Upupupu~ Miss Amane's right, try all you like, but those watches won't come off. They're made of super elastic that's hard as diamonds. I call it Monokumanite, has a nice ring to it don't you think? But still, it's highly combustible; I mean did you see that explosion!? Wow!" The bear twirled in delight, and Auruka felt sick over how joyous the bear was. It just killed its sister, or friend, or whatever in the world Mononeko was; it didn't care, and Auruka was horrified.

"Everyone listen up! Let's escape!" At first Auruka wanted to look to who yelled, but soon realized that it was her; her own body willing itself to leave this horrendous dream-turned-reality. "Come on let's just run, let's find an exit!" Her voice held the same degree of power as when she was in court. "There's no way that bear can get us all if we split up!" And split up they did.

Everyone scattered in various directions, hoping to find a way to escape. Auruka had ran back the way she came, going around the fountain, and heading to the elevators that led her to this horrendous place. She heard Monokuma let out an "Upupupupu~" but she chose to ignore it, and focus on the sheer rush of adrenaline. It coursed her to keep moving and running and not break down.

Diana and Keiichi seemed to understand Auruka's idea, or were probably following her because they panicked. Either way, it was the three as they reached the open mouth of the alley, but there was something different; that looming black mesh fence was now the only thing in the way, its height that of at least nine feet.

"Crap, where'd this come from?" said Keiichi, slightly panting from the quick dash. "We're trapped!"

But Auruka wouldn't accept it, she wanted to escape. She _had to escape! _"I'm not going to let that stop me! Come on!" and she began clutching onto the fence and started to push herself up, desperate to escape this. She could see the dimly lit warehouse, the elevator that brought her here!

She needed to return to her home; her brothers, her mom and dad, her school, her normal life. Maybe it was the adrenaline or the fear, but something prevented her from feeling the slight shock as she climbed higher and higher, until finally…

_*Zap*_

"_M-michocchi!"_

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

On a few days, numbness was a feeling that Auruka was acquainted with; a defense attorney never had an easy life. Sometimes she just lost a case and someone had to be punished, and she learned how to numb the feeling, especially with the crying and pleading.

But this… this shouldn't be why she was feeling numb. There had to be a reason why she was feeling this way… _'Kurosaki-san would probably say sleep deprivation…' _she thought. '_She's always-'_

"Micho-san! Micho-san, can you hear me?"

The troubled sounding voice broke her out of her thoughts, prompting Auruka to collect her conscious thoughts, able to clear herself a bit, although that fleeting thought she had seemed to dissolve. With a bit of struggle, she managed to crack open her eyes a bit, only to be blinded by a sharp glare of fluorescent lights; they were soon blocked out by the frizzy head of Hanako Amaya.

"Thank the spirits that you're ok! How are you feeling, Micho-chan?" She was closer to Auruka's face as she cradled one of the pinkette's hands and relief on her face. The warmth of the hand was bringing feeling back to Auruka's body; some kind of healing technique that a Super High School Medium would know?

Her mouth felt dry like sandpaper, and when Auruka started licking her mouth to reclaim moisture, Hanako brought her other hand out of the Defense Attorney's sight, bringing back a glass of water.

"Thank you, Amaya-chan." She croaked, surprised at the sound of her voice before gulping down the entire glass. The water was cool and refreshing and easily washed away the taste that Auruka had noted in her mouth. Metal?

After finishing and handing the empty glass to Hanako, she took a breath before looking where she ended up this time. It looked a nurse's office, similar to the one at Auruka's old Junior High. White walls, a little desk in the corner across from her, the room couldn't really be that big. There was a medicine cabinet farther away and a mini fridge was next to it, a gentle hum following, and nearby was a window with the blinds down. The fluorescent lights were glaring down at Auruka and Hanako, and she noted that she was lying on top of a little bed over the sheets, another next to it and snuggled in the corner, with a little counter where the glass was and the chair that Hanako probably got from the desk. Behind her, a single door.

Auruka started scratching her scalp, trying to regain her bearings on what happened when she noticed the watch on her wrist, and she froze. The black and white watch that resembled Monokuma: the glowing and now blinking seven that brought her back to her senses. This was a bomb strapped to her wrist, an explosive that killed Mononeko, and her ticket in this City Life of Mutual…

"Killing…"

Auruka's whisper caught Hanako's attention. "Micho-san? What did you say?" She looked worried, especially considering her new friend's condition from a mere two hours ago. _But she's probably confused or maybe hungry, maybe both._

"Ne, Micho-san, do you remember what happened to you? You know after meeting Monokuma?" The Medium knew the answer already, but just wanted to make sure with the Defense Attorney. Considering what happened with her, everyone was worried. _Except maybe Kurosawa-kun; that boy abandoned all attention when Imayoshi-chan volunteered. _

She managed to giggle inwardly, as to not confuse Auruka. But Auruka looked deep in thought before replying, "No. Exactly what happened to me?" She groaned and started to rub and press down on her temple. "And why do I feel like I slammed my head on a wall?" Hanako knew now, that she had to be delicate on this subject.

"Well, everyone experiences being electrified differently. But you definitely are 95%, more or less, alright." She said in a slight cheerful manner. Nailed it!

Auruka accepted that with an "Ah, okay that makes sense."

She asked Hanako for another glass of water, who so graciously accepted. The brunette was about to take the glass form the little counter and leave, before Auruka grabbed at Hanako's hand, starling her. She brought her down to eye level and yelled out, "_Electrified?!_"

_Ah, I guess that didn't explain much…_

Gently prying her off and holding onto her hand, Hanako sat back down on the little chair, before she said "Yeah. You tried to climb that fence, remember? After you told everyone to try to escape and run… Actually everyone listened to your outburst." Hanako noticed that Auruka's cheeks had reddened a bit. "Anyway, you tried to climb up the fence, and then suddenly you were flying off!"

Noticing Auruka's eyes widening, Hanako started waving her hands and said, "Sorry, that was an exaggeration, but you did get zapped by the fence. Yoshikazu-kun and Valentine-chan screamed and got everyone's attention. We all rushed over to see what happened and saw you; thankfully, there were no injuries. But then Monokuma came and told us about the reason for the fence:

"_Upupupu~ I did say you guys were staying here forever, remember? So I had to put in to make sure that no one leaves, so I placed some 'security' around us. But be warned, this is just a lick of what happens if you touch them, and I'm putting these babies on the highest setting as of now! So yeah… this girl needs a doctor."_

"So he pointed us towards the Community Center, where we are right now, and we brought you into one of the medic rooms. After that the darn bear disappeared and we've been here ever since. It's only been like three or four hours, I don't know I've just been here with you."

'_Three to four hours? And she's been with me the whole time?' _Auruka felt touched by Hanako's kindness and wondered if maybe dealing with the supernatural made people more thoughtful to the living. Smiling at the Medium, Auruka had said, "Thank you for watching over me Amaya-chan."

"Oh, its problem Micho-san, but you can call me Hanako if you want to. I don't mind."

Hanako Amaya seemed to carry an infinite amount of those angelic smiles and Auruka responded with a smile of her own, not as graceful as Hanako, but still a sincere smile. "Alright and again thank you, Hanako-chan."

But before Hanako could reply back, possibly ask if she could use Auruka's first name, a knocking came from the door, before Amane Ikeda entered the room. "Ah, good you're awake. Are you feeling all right, Micho?" If Auruka just focused near the end of that sentence, she may have actually a hint of concern coming from Amane. Probably.

"Yeah," she replied in eager. "Just haven't taken the legs out for a spin. But I'm probably okay, right Hanako-chan?"

"Yeah, Monokuma just said that the shock would have knock you out at best. So you can probably walk to the cafeteria. You're hungry right?"

Auruka's stomach decided to answer that upfront; the low growling taking the Medium and Spy by surprise, before Hanako started giggling while Amane let out a _Hmph_. Auruka let out a short laugh while scratching her head, a little embarrassed at the authority her stomach had. Deciding to follow it, she began getting out of the bed, Hanako nearby to lend support, but Auruka felt fine enough not to require it. Her legs felt asleep, but a few steps had the blood flowing back and stopped the constant needle torture; she didn't collapse either, so that was a good sign. With Hanako and Amane behind her, maybe checking how she'll be in a minute or so, Auruka, in a confident posture, opened the door and entered into a gym.

She was a bit surprise that the medic room was connected to a workout room, but it did seem like a logical placement. But like the rest of the city, it was empty.

It was fairly large with various exercise equipment scattered around, pink mats underneath them, and lockers next to the door to the medic. The exit was a little glass door with a tinted glass wall and Auruka could see someone out there, the dull yellow color gave the pinkette a clue.

"What's Yoshikazu-kun doing?" she asked. "He looks…fidgety."

"Amaya wasn't the only one acting like a headless chicken with what happened to you," Hanako fidgeted a bit, while Amane continued. "Yoshikazu, Imayoshi, Beckett, Valentine, Yomohiro-when they weren't panicking- were rushing to help you. I didn't see the reason why though…" Noticing Auruka's immediate frown, Amane said, "What I meant was that you didn't suffer any burns and your pulse was fine. You weren't going to die, the only way you could die is if-"

"I-ikeda-san," Hanako stuttered, waving her arms and shaking her head in front of the two girls, reminding Auruka of a dog shaking its head dry after a bath. "Don't you think that Yoshikazu-kun is anxious to know how Micho-san's doing? I'm sure everyone's waiting and Auruka's probably hungry and Imayoshi's cooking is probably getting cold and-"

"Right of course." Auruka had to remind herself to thank Amane for interrupting Hanako, she could barely keep up with her fast pace chatter. But she was a bit curious on what the Spy was going to say, as the trio exited the door and Keiichi got up in front of Auruka. His strength seemed to spill out as he almost shook her like a rag doll.

"Michocchi! Are you okay, are you, are you!? When we saw that you want Zap after climbing the fence, everyone was all Gwahh and we Soracchi, the others and I didn't know what to do! Are you okay?" She could only cringe at the little nickname he gave her, before he started shaking her. "Are. You. Okay? Okay? Okay?" he said with each shake.

"Ju-u-u-u-u-ust pe-e-e-e-e-achy! Stop sha-a-a-a-a-a-aking me-e-e-e!" Realizing this, he stopped and released her, yelling (or cheering) "Sorry!" three times, but this didn't stop her falling back onto Amane and Hanako. They caught her, well, Amane did.

Shaking her head to clear things up, Auruka heard Hanako complain to Keiichi. "Yoshikazu-kun, you shouldn't shake people, no matter how worried you are. Micho-san could have gotten whiplash or something." Oh wow, she's just getting lucky on receiving injuries isn't she?

Blinking a bit, she looked at the hallway they walked into. It was actually pretty simple: cream colored walls, tiled floor, and the left went further along before taking a turn right. There was a faint aroma of something delicious and Auruka's stomach was caught. Ignoring the little banter between the Cheer Captain and Medium (Mostly it was Keiichi apologizing and Hanako reprimanding him), she walked towards the source of the smell, the only one who noticed her was Amane who started tailing along.

The smell was getting stronger, a mixture of spicy and fruity with a hint of meat. Auruka unconsciously licked her lips, behaving more like a bloodhound and soon heard a conversation going on. She was at the corner edge listening to them like a child would when they're curious. Was it the others, worried about her?

"Hey, stop eating Kurosawa, leave at least some scraps for us!"

"It's truly disturbing to see a young man stuff his cheeks like a chipmunk. Exactly where does that food go?"

"I'll bet you not to his head…"

The conversation started to drift toward Kurosawa saying, and pausing every few seconds, that he didn't see any brain food and that Akihisa was probably right, leading Auruka to sweat drop. Suddenly a push- Auruka would later learn it was Amane- had put her in the spotlight. The conversation stopped and the remaining students could only stare, and Auruka vice versa.

They were all standing or sitting around a long cafeteria table, a pile of food presented. Everyone was frozen, including Kousuke whose mouth was biting down on a piece of meat, and Sora who was just putting down a tray of jelly. They were right though, Kurosawa definitely looked like a chipmunk.

To break the silence, Auruka made a small wave and muttered, "Hey, what're you guys having?"

The first one to answer was Sora, who actually looked panicked at slammed down the tray of jelly on the table, startling everyone and causing Kousuke to start coughing and choking on the food in his mouth. "I'm sorry!" was all she said before she started running farther away from Auruka's line of sight.

"Ah, Imayoshi-chan, wait!" Kanade- she chose to stand than sit- went after her in a short sprint. The dual sound of a door being pushed followed.

It was probably a few second of awkward silence before Diana got up from her seat. "Well look at whose back from the dead! You had us all worried you know? But you look okay, right?" Auruka nodded and Diana grinned before saying, "Well come on, your plate's getting cold, and I don't think we can hold Kurosawa back any longer from inhaling it." As Auruka walked over to the others, she took notice on the area the students were eating in. It was a fairly large cafeteria, with tables scattered around, and a skylight above, the sky showing that the day was drawing close to night. Another hallway was on the other far end side of where she was. A diner counter was to the wall with twin doors leading to probably the kitchen. That must be where Sora and Kanade went.

Getting closer to the table, Akihisa spotted over to the seat besides his for Auruka.

"Thanks." She said.

"Whatever." He grunted. That confused her for a second, before she noticed that Amane chose to sit across from her; Hanako and Keiichi finally came, with Hanako looking proud of herself and Keiichi looking like a kicked puppy. Both stood rather than sit down.

"So," Auruka questioned. "What are we doing now?"

"We'll after the whole… you know," started Kaishi, "When the girls took you to the nursing room, we all kinda stayed her for a bit. Then Kurosawa-kun," he pointed his thumb at Kousuke, who continued eating. "Was getting hungry, so Imayoshi said she would fix everything up for us."

Auruka was surprised at that. Sora made all this food? "All by herself? Didn't you guys help her or something?"

Yoshi started to pick and twirl some of his bangs, while Miki stood still like a statue by his side. "Well, we tried to, but she said no. She said she wanted to make us a meal to take our mind off of today. But I understand why she would."

"She would rather focus on the meal than today." Jude looked rather dejected. "I can't say I blame her, considering our arrangement, or our countdown." Most of everyone's eyes rose at what the Escapist said and Isamu even put his hands over his mouth.

"_Shut up!"_ he hissed, as Jude struggled until he finally stopped when he saw the head tilt and confused look on Auruka's face.

"What's going on?" She asked, slightly worried. "What did you mean by 'countdown'?"

With a deep sigh Nathaniel, who barely touched anything on his plate, spoke up. "You know you're going to need to tell her. Even she'll figure it out eventually."

Auruka was about to say a few thing to Mr. Jerk Face, but the clatter of a plate in front of her caught her attention. Sora and Kanade had returned from the kitchen and Sora was giving Auruka some food. Teriyaki with a side of rice, topped with an egg flower top; this girl is the Super High School Level Pastry Chef? That was answered when a plate of coffee jelly was put down as well. But the food wouldn't distract her, what did Jude mean by a countdown?

Noticing she didn't give thanks or even move, Sora let out whimper. "You told her didn't you? Why did you tell her?"

"Tell me what?" No one would look at her and when they didn't answer, she rose her voice. "Tell me what?!" it startled Sora and Kanade, but they didn't answer.

"_Hey, what the Hell are you guys talking about?!"_

"Oh yes, please explain it nyow~ I would love to know."

The squeaky voice made everyone look towards the end of the table, causing some to cry out like they've seen a ghost. Which was kind of true.

Mononeko stood up on her seat, now being on equal level with her students, her button eyes seeming to peer deep into the children.

"Well? Are you gonna tell me? Kinda curious here."

"_Eyaaaaaahhh!" _The fearful cry rang through the cafeteria, causing Auruka and a few others to cringe or cover their ears. Isamu was under the table now… so she definitely had an idea on the culprit, but the fact that Mononeko was back after exploding into stuffing definitely was something to be shocked about.

"How, how are you alive?" asked Amane, who actually looked surprised. "The last time we saw you, Monokuma made you into a neko firework."

Mononeko looked puzzled. "Firework? Big bro, what does she mean?"

"Upupupu~ don't you remember? You volunteered to show the little bastards what happened if they let their timers reach zero." Just like the green and white cat, the black and white appeared as well, this time from under the table, as well as Isamu who crawled away from it. "Besides, you don't need to worry about that, cats have nine lives remember?"

"Wait a second, what did you say? Why would our timers reach zero?" Sadly it seemed Auruka would get her answers from her kidnappers. They stared at her dead on, and she started to regret opening her mouth.

"Oh Auruka-can, I'm so glad you're awake! Big bro and I were worried we would begin the game with one death so early!" Mononeko's cheerful comment sent immense chills in Auruka's spine, especially on the death part.

"Oh, it seems like your fellow students haven't told you the news." _What news? _"Well that's okay, I'll explain everything again." And before anyone could stop him or do anything, the lights started to dim, leaving everyone in the dark, while a single spotlight aimed at Monokuma, with his little sister clapping her paws.

"Now, you all know the watches are considered 'dangerous' to people, but you don't know when they will be 'dangerous' to you. But you see the little number on your watch." Auruka glanced down on the glowing seven. "That number means how many days are left before it goes Boom! So basically, you only have about a week to live."

Auruka just wanted this to be a dream. If not, then what?

"But there's actually a way to escape the countdown and leave this city. It's really easy."

Please, if God can hear her, then show her this was a dream. She just wanted to wake up.

"All you have to do is murder one of your classmates and get away with it! Easy peasy, lemon squeezy! That's where the 'Killing' in 'Mutual Killing' comes in on this field trip."

Let her wake in her bed because her little brother had decided to cook breakfast and her big brother wanted her help with putting out the fire.

"So, after murdering one of your friends, all you have to do is survive the class trial and- hey, are you sleeping on the job?"

Please… just let this… be a dream…

She didn't even realize how easily her body gave way. She didn't register pain, or the fact that the others pushed to her side. She just wanted this to be a dream…

* * *

**End Prologue**

**The City Life of Mutual Friendship**

**(Screw That)**

**The City Life of Mutual Killing**

* * *

**Finally! That took forever, ever, ever! I'm sleepy!**

**Hope we were able to keep character in check, to anyone who still cares about this story… Ehehe.**

**Remember very review makes us full of jelly and pickles!**

**Why pickles?**

**Because they're like warty little people you can find love with!**

…**What?**

**Just go with it!**

**Ok… anyway remember guys, we have to deal with school and graduating, so please be patient. Sorry for asking this of you guys. Also, you guys could make artwork of your characters if you want, we actually kind of want to see that. If that's ok.**


	6. Meet the Cast!

**No, you're not dreaming, this is an update. Pffft hahahahahahahahahaha! Anyway, we figured everyone would probably have a hard time figuring out and remembering who and what everyone looks like. So we made this for you guys, and did weight and height for people living in the US or in literally any other part of the world. SERIOUSLY AMERICA!? I just hope we got the measurements and calculations right. Ugh, too much math…**

* * *

Name: Auruka Micho

Title: Defense Attorney

Birthday: June 8

Height: 5'4 (162.56 cm)

Weight: 156 lb. (70.76 kg)

(Current) Physical Description: Short pink hair with a small ahoge sticking up, light blue eyes, and slightly tanned skin. Blue collared, long sleeved shirt, attorney badge clipped to collar, purple skirt down to knees, white socks, and black loafers.

Name: Hanako Amaya

Title: Medium

Birthday: June 18

Height: 5'9 Ft (175.26 cm)

Weight: 145 lb. (65.77 kg)

(Current) Physical Description: Long frizzy black hair that stops at her back, green eyes, has a few freckles on her cheeks, pale skin, wears her hair free. A white, almost clear veil on her head, a flowery lavender shirt, a long white skirt with a train, blue sandals, and 10 gold bracelets on both arms

Name: Keiichi Yoshikazu

Title: Cheer Captain

Birthday: July 28

Height: 6'3 feet (190.5 cm)

Weight: 188 Lb. (85.27 kg)

(Current) Physical Description: Lightly tanned with startling golden eyes, red hair that's shaggy and unkempt. His outfit is a yellow track suit with the jacket unzipped, showing a white undershirt underneath, his track pant legs rolled up to the knees and black sneakers. He has a black bandana tied around his forehead with a crown symbol on it, and a silver whistle around his neck by a gold strap. He also has a large yellow duffel bag strapped to his back.

Name: Akihisa Futonomi

Title: Swordsman

Birthday: May 13

Height: 5'10 feet (177.8 cm)

Weight: 142 Lb. (64.41 kg)

(Current) Physical Description: Black hair, brown eyes, fair-skinned, hair is medium-lengthen and is styled so that the left side of his face is partially covered by bangs while the rest just rests however it is. He has a fairly slim body. Currently wearing a dark scarf and jacket, dark blue shirt underneath, dark jeans, and black sneakers.

Name: Mandy Dimuc

Title: Brainiac

Birthday: October 14

Height: 4'11 feet (149.86 cm)

Weight: 94.6 Lb. (42.9 kg)

(Current) Physical Description: Frizzy Black hair Blue eyes and pale glasses. An ugly blouse with a sweater over it solid colored dress pants that go straight down with ugly flats.

Name: Sora Imayoshi

Title: Pastry Chef

Birthday: January 2

Height: 5 feet (152.4 cm)

Weight: 111 Lb. (50.35 kg)

(Current) Physical Description: She has bright pink eyes and short curled blonde hair, wearing a pink blouse with a purple brooch and red ribbon attached to the front collar, a large, yellow, bell skirt with pink cloth splayed near the waist, making it look like a cupcake, knee high white socks, black Mary Jane flats, and a yellow crown on her hair, tied down under her chin with a red ribbon.

Name: Isamu Minobe

Title: Good Luck

Birthday: July 8

Height: 5'5 feet (165 cm)

Weight: 147.71 Lb. (67 kg)

(Current) Physical Description: Nicely styled dyed Blonde hair, too fake to be real blue eyes, slightly tanned and a long scar along his arm. Currently wearing a white and gold shirt with a leather jacket over it, jeans, and Nike shoes.

Name: Kaishi Morita

Title: Water Polo Player

Birthday: April 18

Height: 6'6 feet (198.12 cm)

Weight: 240 lb. (108.86 kg)

(Current) Physical Description: Kaishi has a very tan skin tone and sun bleached blond hair. His sharp dark eyes seem a little off putting. He has a muscular figure with broad shoulders from his time in the water. He has a shark tattoo on his left ankle, and a diamond stud piercing in his right ear. He's wearing a long sleeved, dark green athletic shirt, jean shorts, and grey sneakers.

Name: Yoshi Yomohiro

Title: Storyteller

Birthday: December 17

Height: 5'6 feet (167.64 cm)

Weight: 79 Lb. (35.83 kg)

(Current) Physical Description: His hair color is white and his eyes are very light blue. He has pale white skin and his bangs are held by a pale purple clip. His hair is short. He wears a white polo shirt, pale purple pants, and black polo shoes with white socks. He has a light blue jacket tied around his waist.

Name: Miki Okazaki

Title: Seamstress

Birthday: August 31

Height: 6'3 feet (190.5 cm)

Weight: 157 Lb. (71.21 kg)

(Current) Physical Description: Light pink, short cropped hair, with most put into two giant buns on the sides her head, gray eyes, and porcelain skin and a rather large bust. Her outfit is a short sleeved white blouse, light tan, knee-length skirt adorned with large buttons on the waist, white stockings, and brown slip-on shoes, all topped with a large, stitched together scarf around her neck.

Name: Kousuke Kurosawa

Title: Tattoo Artist

Birthday: October 13

Height: 6 Ft (182.88 cm)

Weight: 140 Lb. (63.5 kg)

(Current) Physical Description: He's thin with pale skin and sharp, neon light blue eyes. His hair is blue-black, short, and spiked. He has sort of a long face, with high cheekbones and a nice jawline. He has a black-and-white checkered scarf over his grey waistcoat-esque vest (it has a hood with a blue interior). Underneath that is a blue dress shirt, rolled up at the elbows, with a black tie (you can hardly see the tie under the scarf and vest). This are tucked into black capris with black combat boots worn on his feet. He has blue thick-framed reading glasses that he rarely wears and a gray flat cap.

Name: Amane Ikeda

Title: Spy

Birthday: August 29

Height: 5'4 feet (162.56 cm)

Weight: 110 Lb. (49.85 kg)

(Current) Physical Description: Amane has short sandy blonde hair that falls a little past her chin with long side swept bangs that partially covers her left eye, which are deep blue. She has a slender figure with a tan complexion. She has a nose piercing on her right nostril, multiple ear piercings, and a tattoo of a raven on her left shoulder. Amane has a scar running starting slightly above her ear and running down the side of her face. She's currently wearing a leather jacket, black t-shirt and ripped jeans with combat boots with belt buckles.

Name: Diana Valentine

Title: Street Performer

Birthday: March 22

Height: 5'5 feet (165 cm)

Weight: 120 Lb. (54.43 kg)

(Current) Physical Description: Has tanned skin and calm brown eyes. Is a looker, with an ample, well developed chest for her age and curvy hips. Her hair is dyed a dark turquoise and is usually put up in a large, poofy ponytail aside from a few long pieces that hang down in front of her ears and go down to her mid chest. Current outfit is a red, show dress that ends at her thighs and black thigh highs with a swirling maroon pattern on them. She also has a pair of black sneakers on.

Name: Nathaniel Robinson

Title: Fencer

Birthday: May 27

Height: 6'1 feet (185.42 cm)

Weight: 197 Lb. (89.36 kg)

(Current) Physical Description: He had shaggy silver hair and cold light purple eyes that seem to glare down at others. He is wearing a white dress shirt under a black suit vest, dark blue jeans with the left leg rolled up halfway to his knee, white sneakers, and a black duffel bag strapped to his back.

Name: Jude Beckett

Title: Escapist

Birthday: September 25

Height: 5'8 feet (172.72 cm)

Weight: 140 Lb. (63.5 kg)

(Current) Physical Description: Dark black hair, green eyes, pale complexion. Hair is brushed to aside and almost cover left eye. Light tan double-breasted jacket over light gray turtle neck, black jeans, brown loafers.

Name: Kanade Maiyuri

Title: Pianist

Birthday: June 4

Height: 5'2 feet (157.48 cm)

Weight: 115 Lb. (52.16 kg)

(Current) Physical Description: Kanade has warm brown eyes, long black hair (up to her waist, half is tied up with a light pink ribbon) and a fair complexion. She wears a semi-formal white, sleeveless, knee length dress with a light pink ribbon pinned to the right side of it, silver ballet flats and a silver locket with flower engravings.

* * *

**Ok, now that that's out of the way, we can start by asking you guys to do something for us. As you know, all Mutual Killing can't begin without everyone getting to know each other before one decides to risk their life after murdering their friend or friends. That's right everyone, free time events! Now the free time is handles here by you guys, and then used by us. **

**We'll be putting a poll with a random list of the students, and then you vote on who gets free time. Now there's something about a few free times: they can unlock additional events or interactions with other students. Right now, we'll choose two to start off with; we'll actually use them first, but you guys will vote on the rest before the first murder. They are… the Hanako Amaya Free Time Event and the Yoshi Yomohiro Free Time Event. Oh? It looks like that the Yoshi Yomohiro event unlocked an additional- Miki Okazaki's Free Time Event, yay!**

**So I hope you'll enjoy these guys and others. Poll is on our profile, so vote away loyal fans!**


End file.
